


Tell me I'm still your favorite

by Monchild01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monchild01/pseuds/Monchild01
Summary: Since kenma can remember,  he had Kuroo by his side. The only thing he can't remember is when he stared loving him, not like his best friend how he should love, and definitely not how he lost his chances of telling Kuroo how he felt before the older left to america.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kuroken





	Tell me I'm still your favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is my first time publishing something on this site! And my first English fic, so please have patience with me! Please don't forget to comment about what you guys think about this! I would love to read!

  
We have being best friends since I can remember, I can’t pin point the moment I fell in love with you. Loving you from afar used to be enough for me but apparently after 8 years the feeling keeps getting bigger, wilder, deeper, so much more than I can keep inside me. We had a thing a few years ago but we went on separated paths, it was quick, less than a month I believe and I never told you how I truly felt about you and that was mistake and I regret it every single time I lay down at night to sleep, all of my dreams are about you, you always was the only thing I dreamed of, the only thing that I will forever dream. Its hard to let you go, its hard to give up of this massive feeling crushing my heart, this feeling that scar deep inside my bones. When we meet again I felt my lungs combust and my heart stopped beating for a few seconds and I thought “that’s a nice way to go”, you hugged me so hard that squeezed the remain air out off my lungs and I couldn’t be happier. I took you to the park so we could talk about life, catch up, I talked about my college, work, friends and so did you, but with the addition of a lover. My brain short circuited, that meant that I lost my chance didn’t I? I’ll just have to keep telling myself that If you’re happy then that’s enough for me, that has to be enough. You told me I should meet him and I’m sure all the colour from my face just vanished but I agreed with you.

Maybe if I see how much happier you are with him my heart will stop bleeding his undying love for you.

The guy was.. nice, he was ok. But could he love you the way I do? Could he look at you like you are a falling star? Could he make you feel like nothing in the world matters mores than you? Did he took the place it used to be mine? Did you shut that window?  
  
A few weeks passed since you came back, and my heart didn’t never failed to speed up whenever I saw you. You asked me what I thought about your lover and took all my will power to string out something “nice” but I’m a bad liar so I just vomited “he is nice”, you laughed and told me that this wasn’t exactly the answer you wanted and I almost said that my answer would never satisfied you because it would have be “leave him, choose me, stay with me, love me please.” Because in the end, I will always choose you, doesn’t matter how much it hurts, doesn’t matter how must costs me. I kept saying to myself that you were happy and that was enough for me, you are my friend, you still are by my side, if that’s what I have it’s what I will hold on to.  
  
But it isn’t easy, I keep struggling with all this feelings bottom up inside me. it’s been a while since the last time I saw you with your love and I keep thinking that maybe you’re not together anymore but I try so hard not to think about it so I won't raise any hopes  
  
One day you come at my house late at night saying that you broke up with him, and I feel unbelievable lightheaded. When I ask you why you don’t answer and I feel my insides curled up in anxiety, apparently you wont say anything so I decided not to pressure you but I really want to know. Tell me why, please tell me I'm still your favorite.

Tell me Kuro, I'm still your favorite?


End file.
